ok_gofandomcom-20200214-history
OK Go (Album)
This article is about the band's debut album. If you are looking for their previous EPs, see OK Go (Brown EP) and OK Go (Pink EP). If you are looking for the band themselves, see OK Go. OK Go is the first and debut album by OK Go, released on September 17, 2002. It contains writing highly different from the bands upcoming albums, and different themes as well. The singles from the album were Get Over It and Don't Ask Me. The artwork for the album was designed by Stefan Sagmeister. Background After releasing many demo EPs and Tapes, such as the Brown and Pink EPs and Appendices, the band was ready to release their first album. Although they received deals from bigger labels, they signed to Capitol in April 2001, believing that since they were the first signing by newly hired label president Andy Slater, they would receive more attention and support. Recording The original plan was to tweak old demos, but the band ended up rerecording everything and adding 5 new songs, including the lead single Get Over It. The album was planned to be released in June of 2002, but it was pushed back to September. Promotion After being released, Capitol Records sent miniature ping-pong tables to press outlets as a reference to the music video for Get Over It. The band toured with a diverse group of acts to promote the album, such as the Vines, Phantom Planet, Superdrag, the Donnas, Fountains of Wayne, and Mew, and played a number of festival shows including Leeds in 2002 and 2003, and NoisePop, Reading, Witnness, and T in the Park in 2003. Get Over It and Don't Ask Me were released as singles to promote the release. Reception In the United States, the album reached #1 on the Billboard Heatseekers Chart, and #107 on the Billboard 200 Chart. In the United Kingdom, lead single Get Over It debuted at #1 on the UK Singles Chart on March 16, 2003, and the band preformed it on that week's edition of Top of the Pops. The video for Get Over it was named video of the week by Q Magazine for that week as well. Track Listing All lyrics and music written by Damian Kulash, unless where noted. Total Length: 40:43 Appearances in other media "Get Over It" was featured on the soundtrack of the video games Triple Play Baseball 2002 and Madden NFL 2003. "Don't Ask Me" was featured on the soundtrack of the video game MVP Baseball 2003, trailers for Just Friends and Good Luck Chuck (and also "You're So Damn Hot"), and the movie Catch That Kid. "You're So Damn Hot" was used on an episode of The O.C.. It also appeared in a television commercial advertising campaign for Payless Shoes in 2006, and in ads for ABC's television show Castle. Personnel OK Go * Damian Kulash - lead vocals, guitar, programming, percussion * Tim Nordwind - bass, vocals, lead vocals on "C-C-C-Cinnamon Lips" * Andy Duncan - guitar, keyboard, vocals * Dan Konopka - drums Charts Category:Albums Category:OK Go (album)